Talking To A Sinner, Turning Into A Saint
by MisfitToyGirl
Summary: Everyone wants to be special or feel like they're not just some pretty face in the crowd, that's just how human nature works. But you see Rachel Berry begged to be normal, she had quite the voice but she wished there wasn't anything to add.


**_Talking to a Sinner,Turning Into a Saint_**

**_Chapter One_**

Everyone wants to be special or feel like they're not just some pretty face in the crowd, that's just how human nature works.

But you see Rachel Berry begged to be normal, she had quite the voice but she wished there wasn't anything to add.

She was not at the bottom of the social ladder by choice, she could be that popular kid who everybody feared or loved, maybe both. Instead she_ needed _the attention to be focused on someone else, even if this person is your sworn enemy.

She had her diva moments in order to make people dislike her, that was necessary even if_ some_ of them openly hated her. That made them stay away from her.

That was not good by any means but the brunette had to fight her own demons, having real friends not included.

Given time she'd fix it.

Not even her dads knew what she was going through, alone.

A few years back six year old little Rachel played with Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman when she felt this weird thing and she winced seconds after the boy bruised his knee.

They start to cry simultaneously which is odd since the little girl is perfectly fine, there's those moments in which the kid watches the other crying and feels sad enough to display the same action, but that was not the case.

She would learn soon enough that what little Rachel felt was not even near what Rachel feels right now, it took her years training by herself to be able to come close to a person other than her parents whose emotional charge was always happy. Her head ached very often and she skipped school on a daily basis.

The hallways of McKinley were full of shallow people, dumb jocks that couldn't think of anything but sex, not so humble cheerleaders and ordinary students.

_Ironic_ Rachel thought to herself, she would give her arm to be ordinary just like them.

Everyday her _¨ability¨ _would grow stronger and that only made things worse for her to handle. The reason why she joined glee club was because there's a limited number of people and singing tuned down most of the other people's feelings, making her focused.

That and the fact that her voice spoke volumes to the good listener.

Today she starts class again which sucks because she had an amazing summer break locked inside her bedroom without loads of feelings to manage.

She stops at the front doors of the building and takes a deep breathe.

Cross the hallway could be as simple as it sounds if it wasn't for the amount of feelings that are threatening to rip through Rachel's skin.

It's like a jackhammer found a good place to spend time on the brunette's head.

¨ Shit ¨ She curses under her breathe and walks faster.

She's rubbing circles around each side of her head, eyes shut, not a very smart idea when she collides with someone.

¨ What the hell is wrong with you Berry! ¨ Quinn yelled at you.

So many people she could have collided with, but no the person _had_ to be ice Queen Fabray.

The weirdest thing about it is that even though she is yelling at Rachel she feels...different inside.

¨ Are you even listening? ¨ She asks but it's more like she is stating the obvious.

¨ I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't look where I was going ¨

Without another word Rachel leaves her there and sprints to the choir room.

¨ Stop pacing like that, you will open a whole in the floor ¨ Kurt makes his entrance with a mischievous comment.

She can't avoid but feel annoyed. Her body seems to have a will of its own and she rolls her eyes every now and again.

¨ Hey baby Jew ¨ Puck enters the room and reaches for the guitar.

Suddenly she wants to bang everything that has boobs and walk in two legs.

¨ Noah! eew ¨

He looks wide eyed at her because he has no idea what the hell she's talking about.

She pretends like nothing happened.

The rest of the day goes by quickly as she tries to block the overwhelming desire of kissing Brittany everytime Santana is near. Or how she burst into laughter over a joke Mike tells Tina and Mike is pretty sure he whispered so only his girlfriend could hear.

Like they didn't think she was a freakshow before.

That's why she wants every solo, they prevent her from doing stupid things.

After the bell rang Rachel stayed behind to put her thoughts in order. She realized she was not alone though.


End file.
